LE suicide de Rachel Berry
by julydu25
Summary: Rachel aime Finn et Finn aime Quinn, alors que fait on quand celui qu'on aime embrasse une autre? Rachel Berry, elle pourra très bien vous l'expliquer. OS triste et tragique...


La lune se refl tai sur mon visage recouvert de larmes, comment moi Rachel Berry en tais je arriver l ? Mon regard croisa mon reflet dans la glace, et une seule chose me vint l'esprit: j' tais pitoyable. Comment un simple gar on avait pu me rendre si faible? J'analysais chaque moment de notre relation au peigne fin, essayant de voir a quel moment j'avais pus tomber amoureuse de Finn.  
Notre rencontre ou alors notre premier duo, un peu rater, tais ce au moment ou mon coeur s' tait briser lorsque je l'avais vus dans les bras de Quinn ou que je venais de comprendre qu'elle tait enceinte et qu'il s' tait servit de moi. Etais ce lors de notre premi re rupture ou lorsqu'il m'avait dit je t'aime. Peu tre est ce quand j'ai appris qu'il avait couch avec Santana ou qu'il m'avait quitt pour Quinn, ou alors est ce au moment ou il m'a offert ce collier en forme d' toile ou lorsqu'il frapp Jessie de jalousie. Est ce au moment o il a pos ses yeux sur moi ou au moment o il a sortit un crin pour me demander en mariage? Ou bien lorsque j'ai travers e l'h tel en robe blanche devant un pr tre.  
Une chose est sur, j'aimais Finn Hudson, au d triment de ma propre vie. Et aujourd'hui, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Quinn Fabray. J'avais perdue cette seule chose si essentielle mes yeux qu' tait l'amour. Et lui, il tait partit, me laissant seule sans aucun remord. Mes larmes ruisselaient toujours sur mes joues et je les essuya d'un geste brutal. Hors de questions que je pleure ne serai ce qu'une larme de plus pour lui. J'ouvris alors le robinet et l'eau jaillit du tuyaux pour remplir la baignoire. J'enl ve un un mes v tements et repasse les moments forts de ma vie, mes "papas", la rencontre avec ma m re, le Glee Club, les r gionales, Finn et encore Finn. Ma vie se r sumait lui, je me trouvait tellement stupide et idiote d'avoir fait de ma vie un culte Finn Hudson. Mais que pouvais je y faire, j'esp re seulement qu'un jour, les remords le rempliront et qu'il comprenne quel point je l'ai aim e.  
L'eau coule toujours flot et bient t la baignoire d borde, mais je n'en ai que faire, je suis plong e dans mes souvenirs, j'entre dans l'eau et un frisson de plaisir me gagne. Bient t, tout sera finit, plus aucun regret ni aucune souffrance. Je m'agrippe au rebord de la baignoire et plonge une premi re fois la t te sous l'eau. Fermant les yeux, je ressasse encore et toujours les m me souvenirs. Je finis par sortir la t te de l'eau mon grand regret, mais j'attrape tout de m me la lame de rasoir et commence couper, de plus en plus fort, enfon ant toujours plus profond ment dans la chair.  
Finalement mes mains n'ont plus de forces et je l che la lame laissant le sang couler sur mes bras. L'eau deviens rouge et un sourire se glisse sur mon visage. Le fin est proche, toute proche. Plus aucune souffrance, ni peur le vide totale. Je ferme les yeux savourant le silence.  
J'entends alors la porte d'entr e claquer et des pas dans l'escaliers.  
"C'est quoi cette eau? Rachel?!"  
Cette voix... il n'y aurait pas eu meilleur cadeau pour ma mort, la voix de Finn. Comment mon pr nom pouvait para tre si beau lorsqu'il le pronon ait?  
"Rachel" il vient seulement d'entr dans la salle de bain. J'imagine son regard se terrifi et je voudrai pouvoir le rassurer mais il est trop tard pour moi. Je m'enfonce d j dans les profondeur de l'eau. Des bras m'encerclent la taille et me soul ve pour me poser sur le carrelage froid. Il tente de me garder en vie.  
"Rachel, Rachel..." sa voix suppliante me surprend.  
"Je t'en supplie reste avec moi j'ai besoin de toi, Rachel, me laisse pas, t'as pas le droit de faire a, ne m'abandonne pas... pas toi."  
Je n'aurais jamais imagin e que la douleur disparaitrais si vite, mes avant bras son engourdis et aucune douleur ne me paralyse, c'est comme si j' tais anesth sier. J'entrouvre les yeux et m'aper ois avec stup faction que Finn pleure. Pleure t il pour moi? Cette id e me r chauffe le coeur, mais est elle r elle. Son visage est si beau, il est tout simplement semblable un ange. Si seulement je pouvais ne serais ce qu'une derni re fois lui caresser la joue et entrer en contact avec sa peau si douce, mais je n'en ai plus la force. Son regard percute alors le mien, il est empli de d tresse et de douleur.  
"Rachel..." ce n'est qu'un soupir mais je l'entends, j'aurai jurer que sa voix venait de trembler. Si seulement je pouvais lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur. Qu'il ne faut pas qu'il s'inqui te et que je serai plus heureuse dans un monde o je ne le verrai pas embrassant pleine bouche Quinn.  
"Je t'aime" Est je r ver? Mes oreilles jurent que non mais mon esprit refuse d'y croire. Finn Hudson aime Quinn Fabray pas Rachel Berry.  
"Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement Rach' "  
Cette fois je ne peux pas nier, Finn m'aime et je l'aime. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il r alise ses erreurs trop tard. Nous serons donc jamais heureux ensemble. L'id e qu'il ne me dise a seulement pour me maintenir en vie et qu'il n'en pense pas un mot me transperce le coeur. Est ce donc la fin cruel qui nous est destin , tel Rom o et Juliette, nous nous aimons et mourrons pour d'absurde idiotie. Moi me vidant de mon sang, sur le carrelage et Finn pleurant mes c t et me suppliant de rester avec lui. Tragique fin qui aurait tellement put s' viter. Il aurait suffit que Finn vienne 1 heure plus t t.  
Ma t te se met tourner et ma vision se flou, seul le visage de Finn reste net. Me prouvant ainsi qu'il est la seul raison pour laquelle je lutte et veux rester en vie. Un combat perdue d'avance mais je ne peux me r sinier l'abandonner. Seulement il le faut, j'inspire la derni re bouff e d'air et c'est alors que j'arrive au sommet de la mort que je me rend compte que la vie est belle. Tellement path tique de s'en rendre compte alors que pour moi c'est trop tard mais j'aimerai tellement pouvoir dire Finn de profiter de la vie jusqu'au dernier souffle. Il pleure toujours mais je n'entends plus le moindre son, je ne vois que ses l vres remuant rapidement entre deux sanglots. Il doit me demander de survivre, de me battre mais je n'en ai plus la force. Il est trop tard pour moi. Son regard se rue sur la porte de la salle de bain et j'imagine que les secours viennent d'arriver. Seulement il est trop tard.  
Dans un dernier effort surhumain je me penche sur l'oreille de Finn et commence expirer mon dernier souffle.  
"J'aurai pus t'aimer Finn"  
Mon dernier soupir se termine, je ferme les yeux pr te pour un voyage sans retour, je sens les larmes de Finn go ter sur la peau, mon coeur cesse de battre et m me les secousse qu'il ressens ne le feront pas revenir, c'est tout simplement la ...  
...FIN 


End file.
